


Suck My Kiss

by lowlifetheory



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angels, Crack, Devils, F/M, M/M, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-25
Updated: 2011-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-24 23:08:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowlifetheory/pseuds/lowlifetheory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From LJ Prompt Stiles is a spazzy angel and Derek is the devil who wants to taint him. With lots of sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> From LJ prompt http://teenwolfkink.livejournal.com/2069.html?thread=1164565#t1164565
> 
> Yeah so its a bit crazy. My bad.

Yeah so the thing about Angels is they’re not that busy. They sit around, sometimes dropping feathers or tripping up jerks who bully kids or making the unlikeliest of people fall in love, like the judge and the convict. At least that’s what Stiles does. Because he’s awesome like that. His brothers and sisters, yeah they’re useless. Allison’s always jabbering on about how he’s a bad Angel blah no purpose in life blah no desires to succeed blah.

That’s a lie actually. He does have desires. Desires of the Derek Hale kind. But yeah he’s not supposed to go there because Derek is bad. Like Devil bad. Devils aren’t actually that bad. Stiles’ best friend Scott is a Devil and he’s pretty sure Allison has a crush on him. So stick that in your pipe and smoke it.

See the thing is Derek is hard to resist. He’s training Scott to be a good bad Devil, and Stiles keeps crossing paths with him. He’s growly and grumpy and his eyes are always flashing red. He’s like a boss Devil or something. Stiles isn’t sure, doesn’t care because Derek’s back was to him when Derek’s position in the world of the Devils was being explained to him and all Stiles could see was his ass. Derek has a great ass. It’s so perfect, round and frim and Stiles bets he has an all over tan. Because, you know, he’s a Devil.

So Stiles is chilling out on the rafters of a church picking at his wings where he got that scab from Scott and him getting stuck on a lamp post when he landed badly when they were searching for Buck Fast. Stiles heard it was something awesome, but he never found it. Instead they found some dusty bottles hidden in a monks bedroom. As far as Stiles sees it he’s doing a good deed, removing contraband from a monk. Trouble was, his flying was a little off after her hid the contents of the bottles in his belly so yeah, that lamp post totally jumped out on him.

One of his feathers falls and lands beside the crazy woman who polishes the organ keys every day and she beams at it and cradles it and puts it in her purse to go with her other ones.

When the choir comes in Stiles skedaddles because he hasn’t been to choir practice since the Henry VIII scandal (that was some awesome entertainment and totally distracting). Derek is outside, lounging on the roof of a crypt puffing wind at girls walking past whose skirts blow up and laughing when they can’t get them fixed back around their legs without twisting and turning awkwardly.

‘Hey.’ Stiles says longing beside him. He’s not allowed to do what Derek’s doing but no one told him he couldn’t watch. Scott does it all the time.

‘Hey.’ Derek says back. ‘So I heard you were checking out my abs when I was working out the other day.’

That’s another thing. Angels aren’t allowed to work out. They’re supposed to be slim and delicate and beautiful. Stiles flexes his biceps in his I’m With Stupid t-shirt and wonders how he broke the mould. He has great arms. ‘I was jealous.’

‘So you don’t want to fuck.’ Derek says and he says fuck and Stiles loves that bad word. But he’s not allowed to say it. Unless he wants to be a fallen Angel…that’s an option.

‘I would love to…do that….’ Stiles says. ‘But I’m an Angel. I know what happens when Angels do…that…remember Jackson.’

Jackson was one of the prettiest Angels. He used to tease Stiles because Stiles wasn’t pretty enough. Then a Devil invited him to have sex and next thing they know Jackson has muscles and a boyfriend and he can swear and he still kind of gets to hang out with them. Danny’s a great Devil, takes really good care of his boyfriend. And Jackson told Stiles that sex was really great.

Thing about all this temptation is that Stiles is bored. His pranks are starting to tinge on the naughty side of good deeds, like that time last week when…yeah he can’t go there. See Stiles and temptation go well together like Stiles has discovered meat (they serve fruit and veg in the canteen back at home, and added tofu to the menu when it became available. Meat is a big no go but Stiles loves burgers. And fries, which are also a no go because, hey grease.) so Stiles is well versed in temptation and if he can walk that path with his eyes closed, so what? He’s bored.

‘Totally I would love to have sex with you.’ Stiles says and thanks the tiny humans for television and porn and Grey’s Anatomy because that shit rocks.

Stiles said shit.

In his head.

He is sooooooo bad.

‘Come on then.’ Derek holds his hand out and Stiles looks at it. Devils are mostly like Angels except they have black wings, and there skin is tanned from hanging out in hot places all day. Stiles skin has some sort of weird heavenly glow to it and its all white. He takes Derek’s hand.

They’re in a bedroom, and it’s got insanely high walls and a bed that’s massive with a tall headboard sporting red horns. Stiles stares at Derek who shrugged. ‘Blame Lydia.’ He says. Stiles does. Lydia was the first Angel to say stuff this shit and defect.

‘Actually I defected frist. Well, before Lydia.’

‘I’m thinking out loud again aren’t i?’

‘Yes.’

‘Ok, Lydia was the first Angel I know of my generation to defect. Happy.’

‘Yes. Take your clothes off.’

‘Why?’

‘Because we’re going to have sex.’ Derek says and Stiles stares and remembers what sex really is. His dick twitches and he licks his lips and he’s naked on the bed and he doesn’t know how he got here but Derek’s got him on his knees and Derek’s tongue’s in Stiles’ ass and his hands are caressing that little patch of skin between his wings that Stiles can never get to and he understands why because his dick is leaking like a tap. It feels awesome, like he wants to pluck his feathers awesome but he can’t because if he moves Derek might stop what he’s doing.

Derek’s hand is playing with his balls when something happens. Stiles wants it to happen again and again, forever. Derek catches Stiles come with his hand and then he’s pushing it inside Stiles body, inside his ass and Stiles is pretty sure Allison will have a fit and ban him from even visiting because this is so fucking dirty.

Stiles said fucking.

In his head.

He’s turning into a badass.

Then Derek’s cock is in him and Stiles arms give out, Derek just catches him in time, one hand braced on Stiles shoulder, pulling him back onto Derek’s cock. And yeah, this can never ever end.

‘Hold yourself up.’ Derek snarls and Stiles gets his hands below him again but his arms are weak so he ends up on his elbows. Derek’s hands are at the base of his wings now, where feather meets flesh but he’s not touching that place in between. ‘Fuck.’ Derek snarls because Stiles wants to keep him there, how dare he even think of pulling out and Derek ploughs into him, harder and faster and he tugs his wings and it feels so good, then his thumbs press in between his wings in that place and Stiles lets out a scream, coming a second time, his cock never touched.

‘Yes.’ Derek hisses behind him and fills him up. Derek collapsed onto Stiles back and the shock and the weight and the weakness in Stiles limps have him flailing onto his belly. Derek covers them both with massive black wings as he crawls impossibly closer to Stiles for a second, kissing the back of Stiles neck. Stiles turns his head and it’s sloppy with lots of tongue but it’s so good. ‘Fuck your mouth was made for me.’ Derek says as he pulls back, rubbing a finger over Stiles wet swollen lips. Stiles thinks about Derek’s finger being another part of him and…yes, he’s hard. Again.

‘Yeah so you know I won’t be allowed back now.’ Stiles says as they wash under a waterfall Derek has brought him too.

‘Yeah.’ Derek tells him, turning him around and probing his hole. Stiles moans pushing his ass back. ‘Horny Angel.’ Derek mutters before pulling Stiles into a long kiss. His arms wrap around Stiles waist and his massive wings fold around them again until they’re completely enclosed in darkness. Derek kisses Stiles mouth and lips and cheeks. Stiles loves making out like this. In this place. With Derek. His Derek.

Strange thing is, Stiles has been sleeping in Derek’s bed for the last however long its been, and the gates still open when he approaches. There’s no way he should be allowed in here, if these gates knew where his mouth had been just an hour ago…well…

He takes an experimental step across keeping his eyes on his orange converse sneakers. Nothing happens. He looks up. Everybody is going about their normal business. A few of them speak to him when they see him.

Stiles flies to his hanging garden to collect some of his things like his Batman Comics and Abe Lincolns hat, oh and he can’t forget his Titanic treasure. He pictures Derek’s room with his stuff making it more homely and yeah he decides he needs to insure a few things before he takes it down there. He figures Derek will like the Winchester Rifle and the old Scottish broadsword he found after a battle a few hundred years ago. He’s not so sure about the Monty Python DVDs. He shrugs; you can’t win em all he thinks.

As he makes big loop the loops on his way back to the gates Allison waves him down. He’s going to get a telling off.

‘Where have you been? Stiles I’ve been looking for you forever.’ She scolds. Stiles thinks it should look obvious because Jackson has a red glow about him now rather than the weird white one he used to have. That Stiles still has. Huh, apparently Derek hasn’t corrupted him that much. Or maybe, Stiles is the least pure Angel there is and there was no corruption needed.

‘Derek Hale got me. I’ve been his personal fuck bunny since Easter.’ Stiles pauses to think. Easter what year…

‘Easter is next week.’ Allison says. Damnit, Derek made Stiles miss Christmas. This is bad, Stiles will have to demand Derek provide a private Christmas as soon as he gets back. He wonders where he’ll pick up a tree this early in the year.

‘Yeah well. I say fuck now. And I do fuck now so…’ Stiles stuck his tongue out.

‘You must be telling a porky because you’re not glowing red, you’re not fallen.’ Allison says and pinches his cheek. Stiles scowls at her and steps away.

Derek’s at the gate tapping his foot impatiently. He’s most definitely not allowed in. Stiles takes a moment to bask in the fact that his boyfriend came to pick him up…even if there’s no actual picking up involved but whatever. Stiles is an Angel, he can have what he wants.

‘See for yourself.’ Stiles says and walks around her.

‘Stiles, don’t go near him, he’s bad news. Stiles you come right back here this instant! Stiles!’ Allison snaps as she runs after him. Just as Stiles lifts a foot to step over the gate Scott appears beside Derek, hands in his pockets. ‘Oh, hi Scott.’

‘Hi Allison.’ Scott says scuffing his toe on the cloud. Stiles rolls his eyes because really! And he’s in Derek’s arms and Derek is snogging him all tongue and teeth and Stiles hears his brothers and sisters gasp behind him and threaten to tell but he’s had sex and they haven’t so there the losers and he’s going to hell with Derek to hopefully ride Derek because that’s what Derek told him the mirrors that were being installed were for when he left to get his stuff this morning and he really needs to stop thinking because its interfering with his kissing.

Yeah, being a fallen Angel totally rocks.


	2. Derek POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek's POV

Derek’s POV

Angels are a nuisance. They float around with their golden halos and their white skin being all cute and sweet and it really pisses Derek off. Derek hated being an Angel. He was one of the first to fall, after the big guy of course. His first job was to be nice to some travellers and give them a miracle. Be nice! As if.

So Derek blew up a sandstorm and they got lost and one guy got his skirt wrapped around his head. Derek liked that. The skirt around the head. He wasn’t too keen on the skinny hairy legs he could see though, so he left them to it. Left them lost. They’re probably still wandering around some desert.

To make amends for his crime he was sent to give a little rain to some waning crops. He visited the town and was so excited when he discovered cooked goat that he forgot about the water until it was almost too late. He ended up flooding the place out of irritation. Apparently eating goat and flooding crops is a bad deed not a good one.

His third crime was to help a beautiful queen have a much longed for baby. Well, no one told Derek the king had to be involved that afternoon. He was just told to make a hot queen pregnant.

That was day three. That’s why he’s got one of the best apartments in hell. It’s awesome, the views, the heat, the screams are music to his ears. Apart from when he’s grumpy. He’s not grumpy so much now but for the last few centuries he couldn’t work it out. Well he could, he knew why he was grumpy. But Devils didn’t need life partners. They could seduce anyone they wanted.

Alas he was lonely. Then Scott came along. An apprentice. A fallen Angel who needed training. What fallen Angel needs training to be bad?

The boy’s crime was masturbation. He was in love with another Angel and rather than brushing feathers together he went the full hog. Or as full a hog as any Angel can go when they notice something sticking out and wonder how to get rid of it. Derek hates Scott. A lot. He hates Scott’s best friend even more.

Scott is a crap fallen Angel who won’t even help a ship full of pirates raid a government gold consignment. The un-fallen friend seemed quite interested in visiting pirates but he was reluctant because of his Angelness. Derek glared at him until he ran away then dragged Scott to the Caribbean to frighten some English men and throw their gold to the bottom of the ocean.

Scott keeps disappearing to hang out with Stiles. At first Derek’s pissed because Scott is slacking on his Devil duties, a century later he realises that maybe Scott avoiding him is for the best because if the boy hasn’t improved in a hundred years there’s little hope for him now. So Derek spends a while just running into him from time to time when Scott finds himself inexplicably attracted to natural disasters. Stiles is always there too, as are other Angels making miracles and shit. Stiles just wants to watch though, every time he tries to help he kind of makes things a little worse before he makes them better.

Heaven was pissed when Stiles was missing for months hanging out in Paris watching the French Revolution. Stiles was the only Angel there that time, but Derek and his little crew of Lydia (top bitch, and vicious), Jackson (pussy), Danny (great warrior) and Scott (useless shithead) make sure to wreak a lot of havoc.

Scott excelled the most, behind Lydia. At first Derek’s confused until he realises that Stiles is giving Scott idea’s like ‘make them chuck rotten fruit at those sleeping soldiers’ and ‘make his stockings muddy’. Derek’s impressed by this Angel who he thought he hated. Stiles has levels.

So he watches him for a while, from a distance. Stalker like. Stiles loves holidays because he loves eating. Derek watches in fascination as this Angel, this perfect Angel who is the shittest Angel Derek has ever come across eats his own bodyweight in food. It’s not that he does bad things like Derek did, he’s just clumsy and useless. He would make a crap Devil as well Derek realises because he’s got a little heart and Derek likes that.

Except that he doesn’t. He doesn’t like little hearts at all and to prove it he frightens some grazing ponies in a field. Then he goes to find Stiles again, who is doing flying stunts. He’s pretty good too. Not that Derek would tell him.

Derek’s supervising Jackson giving kids candy when their parents aren’t looking to make the kids hyper when he spots Stiles flying into a church. Derek’s not allowed in churches because they give him the creeps so he hangs out on a crypt instead. Beside an Angel statue. At first he makes obscene gestures in front of it before he gets bored and sticks leaves in naughty places.

When Stiles joins him, Derek puts on his best internal smirk because he’s going to be tapping that ass tonight. Problem was he didn’t want that ass to go. He liked the ass and the Angel who owned it. So what if he talked too much and watched bad movies and wore ridiculous clothes. He made Derek grumpy. In a good way. In an ‘I want to rip his throat out but I can’t because I’m fucking him’ kind of way.

He thinks, sometimes when Stiles is kicking him in bed, wings tickling his nose that he may be in lo- no can’t say it. Not that word. Never that word. But he thinks it anyway, because Stiles demands curly fries and Derek gets them, then he demands to go to the movies and Derek’s never actually sat through a whole movie. He sometimes goes to make the kids in the back row burst through their condoms or make the projector burst into flames, especially five minutes from the end of the movie. He rarely watches any of the show.

He’s definitely never watched any of the show while taking a seat. And eating. Stiles tells him this is a date. It’s not. It’s business. There’s a forty seven year old couple back there recreating their first date from thirty years ago that Derek remembers vividly. Fools, if they want another kid, a late one, who is he to stop them.

So Stiles has dragged Derek’s arm around his shoulders, and they’re sharing popcorn and soda and Stiles mouth is hanging open, his eyes glued to the screen but Derek can’t stop looking at Stiles because something’s happening, he’s having some sort of epiphany. Stiles is made for him. Not made for him as in he’s perfect to fuck kind of made, but made for him as in he makes Derek better. Other Devils don’t run in fear, and Derek no longer makes them just for the craic.

Stiles is not a crap Angel, Stiles is the best Angel because he’s fulfilling his purpose. While others fly about and do happy shit Stiles makes Derek happy. And that’s all Derek needs.

He still calls Stiles an ass for choosing such a crap movie, still makes sure there’s toilet paper sticking to some girls knickers when she leaves the toilet and he makes sure to set at least have a dozen car alarms off in the parking lot before he takes Stiles home, all while Stiles watches, grossly fascinated while scolding at the same time.

And if he’s gentle with Stiles when they get to bed, so what. If he wants to say a word he can’t and makes a code, so what. If Stiles is his Angel, so what. He’s allowed an Angel of his own.

‘You fucking idiot.’

‘I love you too.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea for this one came from a few reviews on ff.net. It was totally unplanned.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Stiles wanted to celebrate Christmas in a certain way and this was the only verse I had where I didn’t feel weird about the way he asked me to allow him to celebrate Christmas…

There’s trouble in hell. Stiles is keeping out of the way, because he didn’t do it this time. He thinks. He’s not actually sure what’s going on so maybe he had a hand in it but yeah, if anyone asks he’s totally lying his way out of an early plucking of the wings. Because that stings. And the grow back’s a bitch.

He’s holed up in Derek’s room eating candy and looking at the latest edition of The Devil Weekly. Derek had an interview and Stiles would be a crap boyfriend if he didn’t read it thoroughly (he’s so not looking for his name or any mention of himself. He’s not!) And he needs to be able to discuss it with his boyfriend. Speaking of boyfriends, Stiles hasn’t seen Derek in three days. Or three sleeps, he’s not sure what days are. He just sleeps when he’s tired.

He’s not sure where Derek is, he mentioned something about finally ending children’s television but Stiles can’t be sure. Maybe secretly Derek likes children’s television. He knows Derek likes The Muppets because he’s quiet when Stiles puts the DVD on, and he watches Sesame Street because he believes Oscar the Grouch is bullied but other than that he bitches and complains when Stiles tries to watch The Disney Channel and he detests SpongeBob so much that Stiles can’t find his favourite boxer shorts any more.

The best bit about Derek being away is the presents be brings back. Apart from the time he brought Michelangelo’s David back. At first Stiles was like, yeah my boyfriend is the man, but then when things got dirty, like they always get, David was watching them and even Derek’s wings around them totally didn’t do anything to stop Stiles squeaking out because David could still see the wings so Derek took David, and his blue balls and dumped him back. He came back with an original R2D2 and regretted it because Stiles fawned over the thing all night until Derek threatened to return that too if he didn’t get a blowjob for his trouble.

When Derek does return Stiles is prodding his head below his halo to see if any devil horns are poking through but he gets distracted because Derek has gummy bears which is awesome. Stiles is an angel so he’ll never get fat and he rarely gets sick so he can eat all he wants. ‘Where were you?’ He asked mouth full of gummy bears. Derek glares because he hasn’t even got a kiss hello yet and huffs until Stiles swallows his bears and sticks his tongue down Derek’s throat. Or tries to because his tongue is not actually that long.

‘I was scaring cats. And tripping up quarterbacks. And I messed with the recession to set it back a few months, oh and I made a freak wind come along and blow away changing huts on a beach. That was fun.’ Derek says, settling beside Stiles and eating some of the candy. Stiles rolls on top of his boyfriend and strips him so he can ogle Derek while he eats because that’s one of his favourite things to do. Eat and stare at Derek’s whatever pack.

‘So you didn’t mention me in The Devil Weekly.’ Stiles says with a chewy snake hanging out of his mouth as he removes Derek’s belt. He likes Derek’s belt it’s all black and leathery and buckle-y and makes a noise when Derek drops it that lets Stiles know he’s going to be fucked when Derek has him tied to the bed and blindfolded. And gagged. Because Stiles talks too much. Apparently.

‘Should I have?’ Derek asks. He’s found chocolate and he’s doing that crazy thing that Stiles can’t do where he lets the chocolate melt on his tongue.

‘Well yeah. We’ve been together like…ages now.’

‘Do you know when our anniversary is?’ Derek asks rising and eyebrow.

‘Yes.’ Stiles frowns. He remembers the day they got together, but was it March, or May? Or November? Definitely a month that started with something than ran between M and N in the alphabet.

‘You don’t do you?’ Derek asks and he looks…hurt. Derek’s hurt because Stiles doesn’t know when their anniversary is. Stiles feels like a real shit because he’s an Angel and he’s supposed to know this and he doesn’t. Derek’s just wearing his boxers and his socks now and Stiles offers Derek the rest of his snake in apology but Derek pushes Stiles away. ‘No.’ He huffs sitting up and pulling his jeans back on. Putting his belt on. Getting a clean t-shirt.

‘Derek.’ Stiles says crawling towards where Derek is standing getting dressed. Covering his beautiful self. With clothes. If Stiles were a devil he would burn lots of clothes so Derek would be naked but no matter how much he wants to he can’t be that wasteful. ‘It’s May.’ He says finally.

‘May.’ Derek turns to look at him.

‘Yeah the seventeenth.’ Stiles agrees. Seventeen is good. Seventeen is the number that guy with ocd last week that Stiles may have accidentally on purpose cured because he kept opening and closing his curtains when Stiles was trying to spy on the hot naked lady in the apartment below him.

‘Go to heaven.’ Derek snarls and Stiles gasps because he’s shocked. Derek disappears. Stiles mopes and pouts and curses his stupid stupidity.

Its March he realises later as he’s looking through Derek’s collection of mate-less socks that he’s stolen from countless washing machines across the world. Apparently Derek has collected a sock from the likes of Hugh Hefner, Barack Obama, John Travolta, half the Glee cast (Derek hates Glee but adores Sue Sylvester so Stiles gets to watch it every week which is awesome) and every single one of you folks reading this.

March 17th. St Patrick’s Day. Stiles remembers now because Derek was hanging out on the crypt roof to watch for drunk folk staggering from pubs so he could make them do stupid stuff like sleep with unlikely others and fall over.

He finds Derek at his waterfall. He’s standing naked with his head back and his wings spread and the water’s falling over him and Stiles completely understand why Derek was only an angel for like five minutes before they threw him out.

He puts his angel ninja skills to use and sneaks up to Derek, ending in a stealthy trip over a stone and tumble into Derek’s legs. Yeah, he thinks, that was pretty fucking ninja.

Derek glares down at him and Stiles offers him a smile. Derek glares. Stiles reaches a hand up clutching a tiny key ring that says Kiss Me I’m Irish and he smirks at it. ‘I’m sorry.’ Stiles offers.

‘Get up here.’ Derek says and Stiles stands up and kisses Derek. Derek wraps his arms around Stiles as Stiles reaches up to caress Derek’s horns. ‘You fucking idiot.’ Derek says affectionately.

That means I love you. Stiles knows it does because Derek can’t say the L word. It makes his stiffies go away and Stiles knows how he feels anyway and he’d rather have stiffies than a furious Derek so yeah he doesn’t need to hear it, not until Derek comes up with a code and its Stiles favourite code. You fucking idiot. Makes him feel all squidgy inside his belly.

They’re in Derek’s room and Derek is making Stiles ride him and Stiles knows he’s gonna cum soon because his toes are curling and his hands are fisted in the duvet beside Derek’s head and his wingtips are vibrating and it feels so fucking good. When he comes he goes completely still, wings pointing in the air and Derek jerks his cock and then Derek’s fucking into him again and how did he get onto his back and he can’t believe it when Derek slips a hand under his back and touches him between his wings. He does the same to Derek, one hand between his wings and the other on his left horn because it’s the sensitive one and fuck he comes again and Derek’s kissing him and coming and oh fuck yeah and he thinks he might have passed out.

Actually he knows he passed out because he’s lying in bed now and Derek’s cuddling him. Stiles isn’t allowed to tell that Derek cuddles, he has to say that Derek shoves him away after sex so he can sleep. There’s no way Stiles is going to tell the truth though because Derek will probably stop cuddling him then and that would be a nightmare. It would be like being in hell without his boyfriend.

Derek’s nibbling him too. Stiles is pretty happy because his badass boyfriend is pretty awesome. Stiles is about to fall asleep when the door bursts open and Jackson is dodging Derek’s intruder traps. Derek’s pretty pissed when Jackson makes it to the bed but Stiles is a little uncomfortable because Derek’s cuddling him. And Jackson will see.

‘I’ve got a problem.’ Jackson says skidding to his knees beside Stiles.

‘Ok.’ Stiles says. Jackson doesn’t usually talk to him, more sneers at him for still being an angel despite all the time he’s spent in hell. Stiles is going to have to research why and Jacksons snapping his fingers in Stiles’ face and Stiles figures he better listen.

‘Danny proposed.’

‘Danny used to be an awesome Devil but lately he’s got a bit shit.’ Derek mutters.

‘Lately as in when?’ Jackson cranes his neck to look at Derek.

‘As in when he proposed.’ Derek says, pulling Stiles closer and nibbling the edge of his wing.

‘Stiles what am I going to do?’ Jackson asks. See Jackson may be a fallen angel but he’s not a total devil. If you catch him in the right light with his head tilted the right way you can still see his halo faintly. At Christmas it gets a little stronger looking because Jackson disappears for hours on end to join folks in singing carols and watching nativities.

Stiles likes Christmas too. He went to visit Father Christmas once, but the guy wouldn’t let him sit on his lap because he was fully grown and had wings. Guy called him retard but Stiles knows best. He had Scott give the guy a flat tyre on the way home that evening so he missed his orgy with the three elves hanging around him all day. Stiles and Scott totally went to the orgy though, but neither took part because Stiles was a full angel at the time and even now he wouldn’t cheat, and Scott was scared of the boobs.

‘Orgy.’ Stiles says because he’s forgotten what they’re talking about.

‘Proposal.’

‘Proposal. Right. What do you want to do?’ stiles asked.

‘I never thought of that.’ Jackson says back. ‘I mean I was all like, what others would think, and what I should do, I never thought of what I wanted to do.’

‘Huh. Well, what do you want to do?’

‘Well I love Danny. I want to make him happy. I guess I should go until him and blow him then say yes huh?’

‘Sounds like a plan.’ Stiles grinned as Jackson worked his way around the traps. Stiles waited until he was outside. ‘You disarmed them didn’t you?’ He asks Derek.

‘Before he came in.’

Stiles laughed and twisted so he was nose to nose with Derek. ‘Can I ask you something?’

‘Don’t.’ Derek warned.

‘I’m not going to ask that.’ Stiles says rolling his eyes. He never thought of that. Derek did. Maybe someday he will freak Derek out and ask. ‘I was going to ask if you’d dress up as Santa Clause. See, I have this fantasy…’

Stiles never got to finish his fantasy because Derek pinned him to the bed and did all manner of things to him that would have made a good angel blush, but Stiles, yeah he no blush because he’s an angel made especially for Derek.

He found that out a few days later. Why his horns aren’t up. He’s still supposed to be an angel. Derek was the best Devil in hell but Stiles is doing an angel duty by distracting Derek from evil doings. Now there’s less evil because Derek is more interested in banging Stiles than he is in making supermodels fall when they saunter up the catwalk in ridiculous heels.

So it’s really true, Stiles thinks as Derek pulls on a Santa Suit, I was made for Derek.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about that. Leave me comments 'cause I'm crazy.


End file.
